Freddy's Babysitter Cancelled
by CEEJ is the shiz
Summary: Title might change. Connect 3, the famous boy band, finally meet Callie, Freddy's their younger brother babysitter. Romance, Drama, Humor, and guaranteed FLUFF. *Smitchie, Nalex, & Jason/OC * Story is SO much better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys

**Hey guys. Here's a new story. Read & review. You know the drill. The descriptions of the characters are in my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own the shows that they appear on. Don't sue me.**

"Freddy!" Mrs. Gray yelled up the stairs to her youngest son. "Callie's going to be here in 10 minutes, but your dad and I are leaving now. Don't let your brothers leave until Callie gets here."

"Okay mom. Have fun in the Bahamas!" Freddy waved from the stairs as his parents walked out the door.

He was about to go back into his room when his brother Nate pulled him into their game room.

"Hey Nate, Shane, Jason." Freddy waved to his older brothers.

"Hey Freddo. We just heard mom and dad leave. **AND** mention a girl's name, Callie?" Nate questioned before sitting on the couch in between his older brothers, Shane and Jason.

"Oh. Callie's my babysitter. Mom hired her when you guys were on tour." Freddy said, plopping down on the floor in front of them.

"How come we've never met her?" Shane asked.

"Well, she only babysits me when you guys are on tour and when mom and dad are out. And since they're gonna be in the Bahamas for 2 weeks, mom called her to babysit."

"Just for tonight? Or for the whole two weeks?" Jason questioned, playing with his newest action figure, _**Bird Boy**_.

"For the whole 2 weeks. I guess mom and dad don't trust you. They're probably afraid you'll forget to feed me." Freddy joked.

"HAHA...**no**. But whatever, we'll deal. It'll be like having a younger sister." Shane grinned.

"Actually, more like **older** sister. She's like, 18." Freddy plopped down onto Jason's lap after dusting off his pant legs.

"OOH! An _older_ woman." Nate wiggled his eyebrows.

"OOH! You have a **girlfriend**." Jason mimicked his younger brother.

"I was kidding Jase. You can have her. She's closer to **your** age anyway." Nate retorted.

"Well, I've got to see her first. When is she supposed to get here Freddy?" Jason asked, finally putting down Bird Boy.

"Well, mom said she'd be here in 10 minutes, 8 minutes ago. So she'll probably be here in like, 2 minutes."

_**DING DONG**_

"Or like, right now." Shane said as his brothers and he ran down the stairs.

Freddy unlocked the door and let the guest in.

"_Oh_. It's just Mitchie and Alex." Jason sighed as he went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"Uh…Thanks Jason. It's nice to see you too." Mitchie laughed.

"Nah, it's not like that. He just thought you were someone else." Shane said before kissing Mitchie's cheek.

"Oh? _Like who_?" Alex asked, still hugging Nate.

"My babysitter, Callie!" Freddy piped in.

"Callie? Lex, don't we know someone named Callie?" Mitchie had a confused look on her face.

"Yeah…but that was when we still lived in New Jersey." Alex shook her head, trying to remember what they had left 10 years ago.

But before Mitchie could respond…

_**DING DONG**_

"IT'S **HER**!" Freddy jumped up from his seat to go answer the door.

He opened the door and in stepped the one and only Callie.

And for once in Jason's whole life, he was left speechless.

**well, i hope you liked it. read & review, tell me what you think, if it was good, bad, suckish. OH. and tell me if i should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

**Hey! Thanks so much to those who reviewed! Here is the next chapter of Freddy's Babysitter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Callie & Freddy. All other mentioned characters are products of Disney.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

There stood Callie, dressed in a white, fitted, v-neck long sleeve, dark wash skinny jeans, and classic red converse. Her long, jet black, curly hair framed her tan face perfectly.

All in all, she was Jason's dream girl.

"Callie!" Freddy & Jason bellowed. The others stayed in the living room, thinking they would startle her with the amount of people that were in the house.

"Hey Freddy and…Jason right?" Callie said, putting down her duffle bag & tote.

"Mhm. Here, let me carry those bags for you." Jason offered, taking hold of the bags in his left hand and Callie's hand in his right.

Callie blushed at the touch. "Thanks." she whispered.

"No problem" he grinned. "Hey guys, I'll be upstairs with Callie, we'll be down in a few." Jason yelled towards what looked like the living room.

"Who are you yelling to?" Callie tilted her head to the side.

"My brothers and their girlfriends." Jason said breathlessly. "Callie looks so cute when she does that!" he thought.

"Oh. Well, let's head upstairs. My bags must be heavy."

Jason laughed, "Nah. Not too heavy. Shane's are heavier, especially when we go on tour."

"Oh wow." she laughed. "OH! Freddy! Get ready for bed! It's…" she paused to look at her watch. "It's already 8:30!" she yelled down the stairs where Freddy was locking the front door.

"Yes ma'am! Are you coming to tuck me in?" Freddy ran up the stairs and got onto the same step as Callie.

"As soon as I put my bags down sweetie." She replied, ruffling his dark brown hair.

"Okay, see you there!" He said, racing up the stairs, to his room.

"Wow." Jason sighed, walking up the rest of the stairs, then to the guest room, his hand swinging with Callie's.

"Uh Freddy runs all the time. What's so special about that?" Callie tilted her head and Jason's heart flew, again.

"Oh, no. I was just so surprised that you got Freddy upstairs so fast." Jason blushed.

"Oh. Maybe I'm magical." She giggled, walking into the guest room.

"You are Callie, you sure are."

**Okay, that was just a filler chapter. I have the other chapter typed already, so it'll probably be up in a few minutes. Hopefully.**

**read & review please. thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter

**Here's the next chapter. Tada.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, Freddy, and Callie.**

"So Callie, it's time for me to get to know you better." Jason said, putting the bags down next to the bed before sitting on it.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" Callie asked while untying her shoes.

"Hm…well, where are you from?" Jason patted the spot next to him, motioning for Callie to sit next to him.

"Well," she started as she plopped down next to him. "I'm originally from New Jersey, Edison to be exact. Then I moved out here 2 years ago."

"We're originally from Jersey too! Cool. Now, next question. What are your hobbies?" He lay down on the bed, leaving enough room for Callie to lie down too.

"Hobbies…I write music, I sing a lot, I play volleyball, and I like writing." She smiled.

"OOH. Can you sing me a song?" Jason sprang up to face Callie.

"Why not? But not one of my original ones. I'm still working on them." Callie stood up.

"Okay. But when you do finish one, I wanna be the first one to hear ''em." Jason grinned.

"Deal. Now, what do you want me to sing?" Callie moved to the front of the bed, facing Jason who was still lying on the bed.

"SOMETHING BY VANESSA HUDGENS! I LOVE HER!" Jason screamed.

"Haha, okay, calm down Jase. How bout "Say Ok"?" Callie tilted her head, sending Jason's heart into overdrive.

"Sure." he sighed.

_You are fine, You are sweet – _**she pointed at Jason, smiling.**

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't want to be into you_

_If you're not looking for true love_

_No I don't wanna start seeing' you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me when it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say OK? _

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_Say OK._

_When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time –_**she pretended to pick up her cellphone.**

_I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy_

_But I don't want to be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See I can only start seeing you_

_If you can make my heart feel safe.-she put her hand to her heart._

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say alright? _

_Will you say OK? _

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you – _**she pointed at him, this time with serious eyes.**

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away so_

_Let me know that you'll call on time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away_

_Will you hold me close and say -_**she hugged herself as she looked at Jason.**

_When it's not alright_

_When it's not OK_

_Will you try to make me feel better_

_Will you say alright?_

_Will you say OK? _

_Will you stick with me through whatever?_

_Or run away_

_Say OK_

_Will you say OK_

_Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK,_

_don't run away, will you say ok?_

_Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK_

She finished by blowing Jason a kiss, then bowing.

"BRAVO!" Jason bellowed, "BRAVO!" he clapped like a little child, a silly grin gracing his face.

"Haha, thanks. OH! We have to go tuck in Freddy!" Callie exclaimed, running to the door.

Jason raced over and grabbed Callie's hand. "I'll come with you." He smiled.

**There, chapter 3. I promise some Smitchie & Nalex fluff in the next chapter.**

**Read & review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4! PREPARE FOR FLUFF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, Freddy & Callie.**

"Wow. She was great!" Mitchie gushed.

"But not as great as you." Shane cooed, kissing her nose.

"Gross, get a room would ya?" Alex cringed into Nate's arms.

"You're lucky you don't live with him." Nate sighed. "Mitchie likes the color green. She painted her nails black yesterday. She's so cuddly and soft." Nate mimicked his older brother.

"ME?! HA. Alex, he gushes about you all the time too." Shane laughed. "Alex made me a sandwich today. She made it with love, just for me. She smells like cookies." Shane mimicked his younger brother.

"AW!" Alex and Mitchie cooed.

"Naynay! You really think I smell like cookies?" Alex cooed, ruffling Nate's curly hair.

"Shayshay, you said that I'm cuddly and soft?" Mitchie blushed.

"NAYNAY?!" Shane laughed.

"SHAYSHAY?!" Nate shot back.

"SHUDDUP!" they both yelled before melting into their girlfriend's arms.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What's all the yelling about?" Jason ran into the living room in his pjs.

"Nate and Shane are embaressed about our nicknames for them." Mitchie laughed.

"What nicknames?" Jason said, adjusting his hoodie.

"Naynay and Shayshay." Alex giggled.

"AHAHAHAHA! Wow, those are…wow." he couldn't help but grin at his little brothers.

"Hardy har har. New subject. Where's your little girlfriend Jase?" Shane lay his head down in Mitchie's lap, letting her play with his hair.

"1. She's not my girlfriend. and 2. she's just changing into her pjs." Jason answered, sitting in the arm chair, facing the couples.

"Oh. Alrighty. I can't wait to meet her." Nate said, hugging Alex.

"You guys will LOVE her. She sings, writes her own songs, and even plays volleyball!" Jason exclaimed. Mitchie and Alex sent each other looks.

"She sounds SO familiar…" Alex thought out loud, tapping her chin with her finger.

"Oh, and she said she's from Edison, New Jersey!" Jason added.

"Uh-oh Alex. Do you think that Callie is CALLIE?" Mitchie had a worried look on her face.

But before Mitchie could answer, someone spoke up.

"Yes. This Callie is that Callie." came a small, but clear voice.

"Callie." theygasped, sitting up.

"Well, what a reunion." Callie gritted her teeth while rubbing her arms.

"Calls, you look cold, here take my hoodie." Jason took off his gray hoodie and handed it to Callie, who stood there in a sea blue tank top and white sweats that cuffed below her knees.

"Thanks Jase." she whispered, pulling it on, before walking over and sitting on his lap.

"So Callie, how have you been? We haven't talked in so long." Alex tried to start a conversation.

"Yeah. 10 years to be exact." Callie said coldly, laying her head on Jason's shoulder while wrapping her arms around his waist. Jason mimicked her movements, laying his head on top of hers.

"Why didn't you tell me you were moving out here?" Mitchie whispered, not looking at Callie.

"Oh, I'm supposed to tell you, when you didn't even tell me?!" Callie snapped, jumping off of Jason's lap.

"Whoa, calm down! Mitchie didn't do anything to you!" Shane yelled, making Mitchie wince.

"Oh, they didn't do anything to me?! They LEFT me. They BOTH left me." Callie yelled. "Don't you DARE tell me that they didn't do anything to me. Do you wanna know what they did to me? DO YOU? Well i'll tell you. 10 years ago, Mitchie and Alex were called down to the office. They gathered up their stuff, waved bye to me, and i waved back. I thought they were being excused to go to the doctor or something. So i brushed it off. Then when I got to school the next day, they weren't there. I just thought to myself, "Maybe they'll come in late." So I didn't think about it. At lunch, they STILL weren't there. Some girls invited me to sit with them at lunch. But you know what Mitchie? Ya know what?!" Callie cried.

"Calls, calm down." Alex shouted.

"No. Let me finish. I told them I was waiting for you guys. And they just looked at me like I was crazy. I brushed it off. Weeks went by, and you guy's still didn't come back. Little did I know, you guys weren't coming back. But I still believed that you would. So for the rest of elementary school, I saved you seats at lunch, thinking you two would burst through the doors. Then finally, I figured it all out. I mean, my mom and dad had told me you guys had moved. But I hadn't believed them. But i did eventually come to my senses. And I stopped saving seats. But by then, everyone at school thought I was delusional. So they stayed away from me." Callie was pacing in front of them.

"We thought it would be better if we just left without telling you, because we thought it would hurt less." Mitchie whimpered.

"Hurt LESS?! Do you KNOW how much PAIN I've been through? I spent all my school years ALONE. I mean, some kids would try and talk to me. But then they would hear the stories. And slowly, they'd move away from me. It was torture." Callie collapsed to the ground, followed by Jason, who was trying hard to comfort her.

"Callie, we never meant to hurt you." Alex wiped away a tear, and started toward her.

"But you weren't the only one that hurt you know." Mitchie sat down next to her.

"We tried so hard to move on. But we couldn't. You're like a sister to me Calls." Alex said, signaling Jason to move.

Jason hesitantly agreed, then moved to the couch where his brothers were watching in a state of confusion, shock, and fear.

Callie just sat there, shaking. Then she felt 2 pairs of arms around her.

"Mitch, Lexi. I've missed you guys like crazy. But seriously, I don't know if we can pick up where we left it." Callie whispered, referring to their past friendship.

"Then, let's start over." Mitchie stuck out her hand. "Hi. I'm Michelle Louise Torres. But you can call me Mitchie." she smiled tentatively, watching Callie's expression.

"And I'm Alexandria Teresa Russo. But you can call me Lexi." Alex held out her own hand.

Callie smiled, tears still glistening in her light blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Cassandra Alexandria Adams. But you can call me Callie." she shook both hands before hugging her best friends.

"Aw!" the boys cooed.

"SHUDDUP." the girls yelled.

Jason laughed. "Whoa, can you say de ja vu?"

**YES! Chapter 4! 2 chapters in 1 day. Read & Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Next chapter

**Next chapter. Read & Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Freddy and Callie. Oh, and the song Heartbreaker by Mariah Carey**

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Alex yawned.

"Sleep." they all chorused. It was 4 in the morning and they had already watched 5 movies, played 4 board games, and ate 6 bowls of popcorn.

"Yes please, I'm pooped. I drove for 6 hours straight." Callie whined. She had to drive all the way from San Francisco to Los Angeles.

"What?! You live 6 hours away?! Then why do you babysit all the way down here?!" Jason exclaimed, startling his half-asleep brothers.

"Oh, no no no. I was just visiting my friend who lives in San Fran. When your mom called, I was just leaving his place." Callie explained, while unrolling the cuffs of her sweats so they ended a few inches past her ankles.

"HIS place?" Jason questioned, his eyebrows creasing. He had a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, something he'd never felt before.

"Yeah, Josh and I go way back. Well, okay, like about 2 years, but we're really close." Callie grinned, not knowing that she was killing Jason as she talked.

"OOH! Is he cute?!" Mitchie squealed.

"Hey! Boyfriend is right here!" Shane pouted, while he still lay next to Mitchie, his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry pookie. I just wanted to know." Mitchie giggled and kissed his pout away. Shane smiled and laid his head back down.

"Well?" Alex said.

"Well what?" Callie tilted her head, making Jason's aching heart melt as well.

"Well…is he cute?!" Alex laughed.

"Who Josh? Well… Okay, yes! He is ADORABLE!" Callie squealed, making the other girls squeal as well.

"Okay, I'm going upstairs. Night." Nate mumbled, then trudged up the stairs.

"Is he okay?" Alex asked.

"Probably. He's just tired." Jason yawned. "And so am I. Night ladies."

"HEY! I'm not a lady!" Shane cried.

"Says the one who sings Heartbreaker by Mariah Carey **WHILE** using 18 different hair products every morning." Jason laughed as he ran up the stairs.

"THAT IS SO…true." Shane sighed.

"C'mon babe. Let's head upstairs." Mitchie grabbed his hand and waved goodnight to Alex and Callie.

"Night!" Alex and Callie whispered.

"I'm gonna call it a night too Calls. Go up soon!" Alex hugged Callie, then tip-toed upstairs to Nate's room.

Not too long after Alex had gone upstairs, Callie had gotten a call.

( Callie **BOLD**, Person _Italics_ )

**Hello?**

_Hey baby girl!_

**Oh, hey!**

_I haven't talked to you in so long!_

**I know! I miss hearing your voice.**

_Same here. I miss seeing you everyday._

**Yeah yeah. I really miss seeing you too.**

_Me too hun, me too._

**But we'll see each other soon right?**

_Anything for my special girl._

**Aw thanks! Well I'm dead tired after driving all the way down here from the house! So I'm gonna crash. I love you!**

_I love you too baby. Night._

Callie clutched the phone to her chest, so caught up in the conversation that she didn't hear the quiet tears from the staircase.

**OH SNAP. Cliffhanger. Though most of you might know what's gonna happen already. But please, read & review!! **

** Oh! Tell me if you want separate chapters about the 3 couples and what happens when they go upstairs to sleep. But I can't promise any smut if you ask me to write the chapters.**

**Thanks! READ & REVIEW! And tell your friends about my story please!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Well well, it seems like i'm writing a new chapter

**Well well, it seems like I'm writing a new chapter. And there's no one to read it. Well that's what it seems like. Seriously guys, it'd make me feel a whole lot better if you would review, even if it's just "Cute!" or "UPDATE!" So please please PLEASE review? gah, I sound desperate…**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot, Callie, and Freddy. Everything else is the product of Disney.**

"Morning!!" Callie chirped at the group sitting at the dining table.

"Mhm." they grumbled. Mitchie was keeping herself busy by stirring her tea, while Shane's face was about 2 inches from his plate.

Callie frowned, but shrugged it off before walking over to Jason.

"Hey Jase! Watcha eating?" Callie grinned. She was ALWAYS a morning person, just like Jason.

"Food. Duh." Jason replied coldly, startling not only Callie, but his brothers and their girlfriends as well.

"Oh. Well, do you want to hang out today? Shane told me last night that you guys were off for the 2 weeks that I'll be here so…" Callie drifted off as Jason walked right past her.

"Why don't you just go back to San Francisco?" Jason snapped before walking up the stairs with a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Callie?" Mitchie walked over to Callie who had slumped against the kitchen counter.

"What did I do? I've been nothing but nice to him since I've gotten here." Callie mumbled to herself.

"I dunno Callie. He's never been like this." Shane said, baffled. Jason was usually very…chirpy – oh goodness, a bird reference – in the morning.

"Yeah, he's always bouncing off the walls when we're over." Alex said, taking a sip of her tea. Well, Mitchie's tea.

"Lex! Stop drinking my tea!" Mitchie laughed.

"It's so yummy…kind of like the tea we had whenever we had tea parties at Callie's house." Alex giggled, taking another sip.

"I'm gonna go check on Jase." Callie slipped out of the kitchen.

"Fine. But when you get back, I want to hear more about these tea parties!" Nate yelled while laughing, almost choking on his omelet.

Callie laughed as she headed up the stairs, then suddenly grew serious as she reached Jason's door.

"Jase?" she knocked on the door. "Jase, can I come in?" she leaned her forehead against the door.

"Jason! Please?" Callie pleaded after she hadn't gotten an answer.

"What do you want?" Callie almost fell forward as Jason opened the door.

"I want to talk." Callie mumbled.

"Fine, what about?" Jason crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Can we talk in your room? I don't want to wake up Freddy." Callie pointed to Freddy's door, which had yet to be opened that morning.

"Fine. Come in." Jason closed the door behind Callie, and then pointed to his bed. "Sit." he commanded.

"Look Jase," she started after sitting down. "I don't know what I did to you, but whatever I did, I'm sorry." Callie placed her hand on his, making Jason feel fireworks.

"Look, you can't be sorry about how you feel. I mean, obviously, from the way I heard you talk to him last night, you love him a lot." Jason looked away.

"What? Talked to whom?" Callie tilted her head, confused.

"That guy. On the phone. Last night. I was coming downstairs to check on you since I heard everyone else come up, then I heard you were on the phone, so I sat on the staircase, waiting for you to finish. I didn't mean to listen in on your conversation." Jason mumbled.

"Jason, look at me." Callie put her palm to his cheek, moving his head so he faced her. "Who did you think I was talking to, exactly?"

Jason gulped, suddenly nervous. "Josh." he whispered, but loud enough for her to hear.

Suddenly, Callie started to giggle.

"Stop laughing at me!" Jason stood up suddenly, causing Callie to stop.

"Jase, I'm not laughing at you. I'm laughing at who you thought I was talking to." Callie stood, taking Jason's hands in hers. "The guy I was talking to last night was my dad."

"But…you said you don't see him a lot. Everyone who has a dad sees them a lot." Jason said, thoroughly confused.

"Not me. My mum and dad live in London. My dad works there. I live here by myself." Callie suddenly lost the sparkle in her eye, and soon enough, a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Why do you live here?" Jason wiped away her tear.

"Well, I'm going to college around here, and my dad got transferred to London a few years after I finished middle school in Jersey. I moved out to London, and then I had gotten a chance to go to college a year early. All the way here, at USC. So I packed my bags and moved out. My mom couldn't leave his side so we went our separate ways." Callie smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh Callie." Jason engulfed her in a hug as she cried into his shoulder.

"Yeah, so I only see him during my breaks. But enough crying." Callie cleared her throat. "Now that we have that mess cleared up, let's head downstairs." Callie reached for Jason's hand and headed for the door.

"Oh wait, Callie, you got something on your lips." Jason smiled.

Callie ran her fingers over her lips. "What?"

Jason whispered and leaned in. "**MY** lips."

**GIGGLES LIKE A LITTLE SCHOOL GIRL okay, so I loved the ending of this chapter. Hopefully, you readers reading this read the note at the top.**

**Please review! Thanks a bunch!**


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to: Live

**Thank you to: ****Live.Laugh.Love.Jonas x.o.x****, ****kandib293****, ****12jessie20****, the ONLY people who reviewed. You girls are seriously my favorite fanfiction-ers. So props to you!! **

**OHH!! And thanks to Live.Laugh.Love.Jonas x.o.x (Vanessa) for Jason and Callie's OFFICIAL couple name: JALLIE!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Callie, Freddy, and the plot. Nothing else.**

"What was that for?" Callie tilted her head, making Jason's heart - well, you should know by now.

"That was for being you." Jason replied, before leaning down to kiss her again.

"Aw Jase. But, what does this mean?" Callie whispered, suddenly shy.

"That means I'm all yours hot stuff." Jason grinned.

Callie giggled. "I think we should head downstairs."

"Yeah…but, how about we play a little trick on Smitchie and Nalex?" Jason grinned.

"Smitchie and Nalex? … OH! Shane & Mitchie and Nate & Alex!" Callie laughed, making Jason laugh too.

"Mhm! I made it up all by myself. Now, for this trick…" Jason whispered into Callie's ear, tickling her when his hot breath touched her bare neck.

"Sounds good to me!"

And with that, they headed downstairs.

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"GOSH, I HATE YOU JASON GRAY!" Callie stomped down the stairs, tears in her eyes. The four teens jumped from their seats at the kitchen table, then stood at the doorway, watching it all unfold.

"WELL, I HATE YOU MORE THAN YOU HATE ME!" Jason yelled from the top of the stairs, clutching Bird Boy to his chest.

"Well then! I guess this is goodbye!" Callie bellowed, right before Freddy came running down. Mitchie and Alex stood there, their mouths a gape.

"CALLIE! WAIT!" Freddy ran down the stairs, then ran into Callie, clinging onto her legs like his life counted on it. "DON'T GO! NO ONE WANTS YOU TO LEAVE!" he cried.

"I do." Jason gritted his teeth, walking down the stairs, then stopping right in front of Callie.

"Oh really now, tough guy?" Callie took a step closer, about an arms length apart.

"Yeah, who would want you around anyway?" Jason took another step closer.

"I dunno. You maybe?" Callie smirked. They were so close that they could feel each other's breath on their lips.

"What would make you think that?" Jason laughed humorlessly, his nose now touching Callie's.

"The way you hold me when I kiss you." Callie stated, then crashed her lips onto Jason's. Reflexes caused Jason to wrap his arms around Callie's waist, pulling her close to him. Callie wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with his guitar pick necklace.

"And scene!" laughed Freddy. Mitchie and Alex started laughing, realizing it was all an act, while Nate and Shane stood there, their faces frozen in a state of confusion.

"What. Just. Happened?" Shane said slowly, trying to process what he had just seen.

"It was all an act honey. Go get a cookie and watch some cartoons." Mitchie rubbed his back, then sent him off, Nate and Freddy trailing behind.

"I should go clear everything up for him." Jason laughed, then kissed Callie before joining his brothers in the living room.

Once Jason was out of hearing range, the girls started silently squealing and jumping up and down.

"OMG! Jallie has arrived!!" Alex giggled.

"Unfortunately." Callie frowned.

Mitchie raised her eyebrow. "Cassandra Alexandria a.k.a Callie Adams, soon to be Gray, say what?"

**That's it! Chapter 7 is done! READ & REVIEW POR FAVOR!! Merci!!**


	8. Chapter 8

new chapter

**New chapter. Read and review please. Now, go read.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Callie, Freddie, and the plot.**

Callie looked around the corner and saw the 4 Gray boys sitting on the couch laughing.

"Let's take this upstairs." Callie whispered, dragging her best friends upstairs behind her.

"Look girls," Callie started as soon as they got settled in the guest room, Callie lying on the bed, Alex and Mitchie on the couch. "I think it's a bad idea. As in me and Jason. Dating."

"Wait, why not?" Alex questioned, not caring if she wasn't whispering. It was just them girls.

Well, until Jason came up to the door. He was just about to open it and go in when Callie said, "Why not? Because…because I don't like him -" But before Callie could finish, the door slammed open.

"You…You don't like me Callie?" A lone tear ran down Jason's cheek as the words came out of his mouth.

"Jason? What? I… I can explain." Callie stuttered, getting up and walking toward Jason.

"No. No it's okay." he said, putting his hands up defensively. "You didn't come here for a boyfriend. You came here to baby sit Freddy. I'm just in your way." Jason's voice quivered at the end of the sentence.

"Wait, Jase, please listen to me." Callie pleaded, reaching for his hand, but he pulled away before she could.

"I…I have some birds to draw." he slumped out of the room into the hallway.

"Jason…" Callie dropped to the ground.

"Calls, you don't like him?" Mitchie said, thoroughly confused.

"No I don't." Callie shook her head and Mitchie and Alex's jaws dropped.

"CALL -" they started to say.

"No. Let me finish. I don't like him… I… I think…I think I love him."

"And that's why you can't date him?!" Alex was puzzled. Aren't you supposed to love the person you're dating?

"Because, I think I love him too much. And this might be the last time I'm babysitting here." Callie sighed.

"WHAT?! LAST TIME?!" Mitchie shrieked. Not too long after, Nate, Shane, and Freddy came running in.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Freddy screamed.

"Guys, I have something to tell you. But…you can't tell Jason." Callie whispered.

"What Calls?" Freddy asked, worried.

"I'm…My parents…I'm…They're making me…" Callie didn't know how to say it.

"Cassandra Alexandria Adams, just spit it out." Mitchie commanded, startling her boyfriend and friends.

"Well…I'm…I finished college early. I guess that's what I get for taking 5 billion classes a day." Callie laughed humorlessly.

"So? Isn't that a good thing?" Shane pressed on.

"Sure, for you maybe. But for me, it means something different." Callie looked down into her lap.

"What? Different, how?" Nate tilted his head.

Callie took a deep breath. "I promised my parents…"

The gang nodded, telling her to continue.

"That when I finished college…"

Freddy told her to go on.

Callie took a staggered breath than continued.

"That I'd move back to England."

**Okay, chapter 8. I'm sorry if it's a little short. Oh, and I don't know if you can finish college early, but for this story, let's just pretend you can. **

**READ AND REVIEW PUHLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter has a little surprise for my ONLY reviewer for the last chapter, Live

**This chapter has a little surprise for my ONLY reviewer for the last chapter, ****Live.Laugh.Love.Jonas x.o.x**** (Vanessa). Read and Review please!!**

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own anything but the plot, Callie, and Freddy.**

It's been two weeks since Callie told the gang that she was moving back to England, and now they were all gathered at LAX.

"Guys, I am really really really going to miss you." Callie started tearing up.

"Aw Calls, don't cry. We'll come and visit, for sure." Shane walked over to her and hugged her close, followed by Nate, Mitchie, and Alex, who made it a group hug.

"I WANT A PIECE OF THAT GROUP HUG!" Freddy sang, clinging onto Callie's legs.

"Passengers sitting in Rows A-C are now boarding." The crackly voice came over the speaker, making the group jump apart.

"I think that's my cue." Callie sighed, hugging the gang once more before picking up her tote bag that was resting on her green, beat up converse.

"You better call and text and IM and email EVERYDAY Cassandra Alexandria." Mitchie put on her most serious face before embracing her best friend.

"ME TOO, ME TOO!" Alex whined, squeezing into the hug.

"Guys, I really got to go!" Callie giggled.

"BYE! WE LOVE YOU!" they waved as Callie ran through the gate, and onto her plane.

"I'm really gonna miss her." Freddy mumbled into his Nate's shirt.

"Me too bud, me - " Nate started, then he heard a voice echoing through the now empty terminal.

"CALLIE! CALLIE! BABY, CALLIE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Jason?" Shane called, puzzled.

"Dude, where is she?!" Jason cried, still his pajama pants.

"She just boarded her plane." Mitchie patted his shoulder.

Jason shook his head than said, "i've got a plan."

**DUN DUN DUN! What happens next?! Ya need to read and review to find out!!**

**PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!**

**Please & Thank you!!**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay

**Okay. So there was no surprise for ****SlippinIntoTheLava (Vanessa) in the last chapter. But in this one, there will be. For sure.**

**Last chapter sucked. So, I am presenting another, 1 or 2, chapters to make up for it! So, here ya go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but Callie, Freddy, and the plot.**

Callie stared out of the airplane window, waiting for take-off when a voice came ringing from the loudspeaker.

"Passengers," the pilot bellowed. "I'm sorry for this inconvenience, but this young man demanded he be let onto the plane, for very important reasons."

"Could it be?!" Callie thought to herself.

"Baby?!" a voice, very similar to Jason's called form the front of the plane. Callie casually strained her neck to try and see who this voice belonged to.

"Nick?!" a girl behind her jumped out of her seat and ran down the aisle, embracing the young boy.

"Vanessa, I made a huge mistake and I really really miss you and I love you SO SO much!" Nick snuggled his face into the girl, Vanessa's hair.

"I love you too, baby." Vanessa giggled, before kissing him square on the lips, causing the whole plane to applaud, clapping as if they had just watched the last scene from a romantic movie.

"Nope. It's not." Callie thought to herself, answering her own question.

"Passengers, please attach your seatbelts. We're about to take off."

Callie let a few tears slip as she buckled her seatbelt.

"Goodbye Jason…" she whispered as the plane lifted into the air.

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"Mr. Grey, we've arrived." the limo driver announced.

"Thanks Jeeves!" Jason yelled, running out of the limo and into the house.

"Hi. You must be Jason." a man, maybe in his forties, greeted Jason.

"Yes. Did my brothers inform you about everything?" he asked, before untying his shoes, placing them neatly by the door.

"They sure did. We're leaving around 4, so you'll have some time before the car arrives."

"Thanks. I'll just go upstairs and freshen up."

"Oh, make yourself at home. My wife will be home in a few, we'll tell you before we leave."

"Thank you." Jason smiled before heading upstairs.

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"Thank you for flying with Jonas Airlines. Welcome to England!" the captain said cheerily before opening the door.

Callie flew through the door and down the bridge to the terminal, spinning around, looking for her parents.

"CALLIE!" she heard her mom call her. Callie spun around and spotted her mom and dad, holding a "WELCOME HOME" sign.

"MUM! DAD!" she cried, running towards her parents.

"Ello poppet." her dad hugged her close, the edges of his eyes crinkling because of his big grin on his face.

"My turn Christopher!" her mom laughed, reaching for Callie.

"Mummy!" she still had to tiptoe to hug her mom. It was pretty obvious that her mom used to be a model. She could still be one if she wanted to.

"Ello dear. Let's head home. I know you must be FAMISHED, airplane food really doesn't nourish." her mom laughed, than grabbed some of Callie's bags.

"But dear, just to warn you, we added a little something to your room. Just to make it more comfortable." her dad winked.

"Oh okay." Callie brushed it off, thinking they had finally gotten her the orange couch she had been nagging them about before she moved to California.

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"Hey Jase! You make it okay?" Mitchie's voice came over the phone.

"Yeah. The plane ride was boring though." Jason sighed, bored out of his mind.

"But I gave you a DS, over 20 games to play, a DVD player, 50 DVDs, playing cards, and a basket full of bird-shaped cookies!" Alex and Nate screamed over the phone, which had been put on speakerphone.

"Oh yeah, I know. I ate all the cookies and played half of the games. Some of the DVDs were really scary…and I didn't have anyone to hide behind!" Jason cried, falling back onto the bed.

"I can't take anymore of your whining. I really hope Callie comes back." Shane groaned.

Jason sighed. "So do I Shane. So do I."

**And SCENE… so, how was it? Did you like it? Well, I have a few questions for you.**

**What do you think the surprise for Callie is?**

**Where do you think Jason is?**

**Do you want more scenes/chapters about Nalex/Smitchie?**

**Do you want to see Vanessa and Nick again? (They were in the beginning of the chapter.)**

**Any suggestions?**

**Okay, just PM me or review or something.**

**Read and Review please!! THANK YOU!! **


	11. Chapter 11

TA DA

**TA DA! New chapter! **

**DISCLAIMER: If Callie and Freddy become famous, I'll be rich. I don't own anything but them and the plot.**

"Home sweet home." Callie sighed. It hadn't taken that long for her and her parents to drive back to their 3 story house. The airport was only minutes away.

"Callie, go head upstairs and freshen up. I hope you like your surprise." her mother winked before heading into the kitchen, Chris, Callie's dad, following close behind.

Callie ran up the stairs and to her bedroom door, decorated with musical notes and orange and green letter Cs. She opened the door and was greeted with a familiar face.

"Claire!" she exclaimed, running toward the 3 year old. She resembled Callie, curly ringlets framing her face, perfectly straight teeth. They even shared a love for converse. The only difference was that Claire's eyes were a shade of mesmerizing cobalt blue and Callie's eyes were a warm shade of brown.

"I missed you!" Claire babbled, gripping onto Callie's shoulders.

"I missed you too, puffin." Callie grinned, squeezing Claire closer. "This was a great surprise."

"Surprise? I'm not you're surprise. He is." Claire said, opening Callie's closet door, making Callie gasp.

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"Hey Naynay." Alex cooed, shortly after waking up.

"Hey Princess." Nate whispered before kissing Alex.

They were interrupted by Mitchie and Shane, who were sitting next to them.

"Shayshay?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yes, Mishy Fishy?" Shane answered, kissing her before letting her speak.

"I think it was a good idea that you made Freddy sit with your parents." Mitchie giggled.

"And why is that?" Shane and Nate questioned.

"Cause we're so fluffy and lovey-dovey!" Mitchie exclaimed, hugging Shane close.

Alex laughed, "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

The 4 continued to laugh until they were interrupted by a crackly voice coming from the speaker.

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts. We'll be landing shortly."

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"YOU GUYS GOT ME A PUPPY?!" Callie ran down the stairs with the small puppy in her arms, with Claire skipping behind her.

"SURPRISE!" her parents laughed.

"Mum! Dad! He's adorable!" Callie shrieked.

"And we've already named him for you. Check his collar." Callie's mother smiled.

Callie held the collar and looked at the tag. It said: _Jason Jr. a.k.a. J.J._

"Aw mum! You remembered!" Callie's eyes began to water.

"Of course dear! He was all you talked about when we talked on the phone." her father grinned.

"Can we take him for a walk?" Claire jumped, tugging on Callie's pea coat she hadn't taken off.

"Sure Claire-Bear. I'm just gonna go change into some jeans." Callie said, setting J.J. down before bolting upstairs to change.

_A few minutes later…_

"Ready to go Claire?" Callie said as she ran back down the stairs with a leash she found in her closet, next to where J.J. had been.

"I've been ready." Claire joked, putting her hands on her hips while pouting.

"Well come on then Pouty! J.J. needs to use the potty!" Callie held onto Claire's hand in one, and held J.J.'s leash in the other.

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"I'm gonna go out for a jog!" Jason smiled at his manager, Ben. Jason thought he could stay at his house until he found the courage to talk to Callie…who happened to live across the street.

"No problem. But make sure you're home before 6. We have guests coming." Ben replied before going back to his newspaper.

"Later!" Jason called, closing the door behind him before jogging toward the park.

Jason jogged at a steady pace, just focusing on the park. Until a bird caught his eye.

"A Bald Parisian Cockaleer!" he whispered excitedly to himself. He was so busy watching the bird, he didn't see where he was going.

"OOF!" he fell backward onto the grass. He heard barking and a small moan of pain and suddenly began apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I just didn't look where I was going and I - " He stopped when he saw who he was apologizing to.

"Callie?" he gasped.

"Jason?" she asked, bewildered.

"CLAIRE!" the little girl at Callie's side chirped.

"Claire! Shh!" Callie giggled, and then turned to Jason. "Jase, what…what are you doing here? In England?"

"I came here to look for you." he said simply, smiling brightly.

"Why? I mean, I though after you didn't come to the airport to say goodbye…" Callie trailed off.

"I did! But Mitchie told me you had already boarded your plane." Jason sighed.

"Oh Jason. You did come to say goodbye." Callie handed Claire J.J.'s leash, than wrapped her arms around Jason and kissed him square on the lips.

"GROSS! J.J! Cover your eyes!" Claire squealed, making Jason and Callie to pull apart.

"Jason, Claire. Claire, Jason." She said pointing the giggling little girl and the blushing teen.

"You're from Connect 3!" Claire grinned.

"And Callie's you're…older sister?" Jason smiled at the 3 year-old.

Claire giggled, while Callie's face turned white. "No, you silly goose. Callie's my mommy!"

**WHOA! You didn't see THAT coming, did you? Now, I have some questions for you.**

**What do you think of Claire? **

**Where do you think Smitchie & Nalex are going? ( I don't think this one's too hard.)**

**Suggestions for cute nicknames that Jason and Callie can call each other?**

**Any suggestions for a new nickname that Nate can call Alex?**

**And just to clear things up:**

**Shane **– Shayshay ( It was used in the earlier chapters.)

**Nate **– Naynay ( Read reason above.)

**Alex **– Princess ( I don't know why this is her nickname, but whatever)

**Mitchie **– Mishy Fishy ( If you remember, her real name, in the story, isMichelle. It's pronounced "Mish-elle". So… Mishy Fishy it is.)

**Anyway, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, read & review!**

**I have a feeling that no one's reading my stories.**

**And it makes me feel like crap.**

**SO…please read & review! Please.**

**( I'm sorry if I sound desperate and annoying.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, I am very, very, very, very sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. But I really wanted to think this chapter out. And I have. So, without further ado, THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own the plot, Callie, Claire, and Freddie. Oh! And J.J. the puppy. I don't own anything else, or the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz.**

_**RECAP**_

"_Jason, Claire. Claire, Jason." She said pointing the giggling little girl and the blushing teen._

"_You're from Connect 3!" Claire grinned._

"_And Callie's you're…older sister?" Jason smiled at the 3 year-old._

_Claire giggled, while Callie's face turned white. "No, you silly goose. Callie's my mommy!"_

_**END RECAP**_

"Uhm…Claire look! Grandma and Grandpa are over at the park already! Why don't you go over and play with them while Jason and I talk?" Callie said while bent down, talking to the small 3 year old.

"Okeydokey mummy!" Claire kissed Callie's cheek, and then ran off to her grandparents.

"Callie…mummy? I mean, mommy?" Jason shouted, very confused and shocked.

Callie sighed, reaching her hand over and touching Jason's cheek, "Jase, we were young and…"

"You and who were young? I thought you were different Calls." Jason yelled, while on the inside, he was fighting tears.

"I AM different Jase. You don't think I got pregnant when I was 15, do you?" Callie ran her hand thorough his hair, swatted away by Jason's hand.

"But that makes no sense! Claire, she's 3! And she calls you mommy, I mean, mummy. What are trying to say Callie?" Jason said, tears finally escaping.

Callie wiped away his tears then sighed. "Jason, I never told you this. But…Callie's not really my daughter. Her real mother…my best and only friend here in London, Abby, passed away only a few days after she gave birth to Claire. And well, Claire's father committed…suicide. Soon after Abby's death. But before he passed away, he made me Claire's one and only guardian. Claire was only maybe 4 months when I became her "mother". She doesn't remember her mom or her dad, and I never bring it up. She's still way too young for this kind of drama."

"Oh geez Calls. First you lost Mitchie and Alex. Then you come here, only to lose your only other best friend. I'm sorry I yelled at you…I just…I just…" Jason made that face again. Yanno, that face you make when you have a brain fart?

"Just what? Just thought someone got to me before you did?" Callie tilted her head, and then winked, sending Jason's heart into overdrive.

"Oh. You just did it." Jason said, stepping closer to Callie.

"Did what?" Callie tilted her head again.

"You just revved up the Lamborghini!" Jason growled, making Callie laugh in his face.

"Baby, never do that again." Callie giggled.

"What if I do? What are you gonna do about it?" Jason wiggled his eyebrows.

"This." Callie pulled Jason's face closer to hers, suddenly attaching their lips. Jason's hands automatically went to her hips, bringing her even closer.

Callie suddenly pulled away, "We can't do it in front of my neighbor's house!"

"Then let's go back to your place." Jason suggested, his voice suddenly husky and low.

"I can only say one thing…OH BABY!" Callie laughed, pulling Jason to her house.

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"BIENVENUE LONDON!" Shane called out after exiting the plane.

"That's French, you're so crazy." Mitchie laughed at her boyfriend.

"Yeah, crazy about you." Shane grinned, pulling Mitchie in for a kiss.

"Nate!" Mr. and Mrs. Gray called from the plane.

"Yeah ma? We're just going to get our bags! We'll meet you in the limo!" Nate called back.

"Geez Naynay, could you yell any louder?" Alex giggled, pulling her Harajuku bag higher on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Sexy Lexi." Nate winked, putting a tight hold around Alex's waist.

"Sexy Lexi? Really?" Alex blushed. Sure, she's been called cute, hot, FOINE, but…never…sexy.

"Hell yes." Nate leaned down and kissed her collarbone, sending shivers down Alex's spine.

Alex leaned closed to Nate's ear and whispered, "Wait until we get to the hotel. You'll have better access."

Alex slipped out of Nate's kung fu grip, and then walked towards Mitchie and Shane, her hips swaying.

"Nate, honey?" His mom patted his shoulder.

"Yeah?" Nate answered, he sounded so far away.

"You're drooling."

**JALLIESMITCHIENALEX**

"Jason! You're hands are cold!" Callie squealed. They were sitting on her bed, Jason in his skin tight jeans, and Callie in her pajama bottoms and bra, both of their shirts forgotten on the floor.

"That's why I'm putting my hands on your tummy! To warm them up." Jason smiled, laying his head on Callie's stomach, his arms encircling her waist.

"Aw Jase…" Callie sighed, running her hand through his hair.

Jason kissed Callie's stomach. "Mmmm…so warm." Jason whispered, his breath tickling Callie's tummy.

"Jason! You're tickling me!" Callie laughed, picking up Jason's head and placing it back on her chest.

"Baby, I can hear your heart." Jason whispered, suddenly excited.

"Wanna hear something even more exciting?" Callie whispered, caressing Jason's toned arm.

"Okay."

"Sing for me."

"What?" Jason picked up his head. He wasn't really much of a singer.

Callie pushed Jason's head back down to her chest. "Just sing for me."

"Uhmmm…okay."

_Well you dawned on me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
and now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some_

But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours

Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing,  
we're just one big family.  
It's your God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love love

"Jase…do you hear that?" Callie whispered.

"Your…your heart. It's beating…so loud. I can feel it." Jason kissed Callie's chest, right on top of her heart.

"It's what you do to me." Callie smiled, intertwining her fingers with Jason's.

"Thank you." Jason said, leaving a trail of kisses up to her cheek.

"For what?" Callie asked.

Jason kissed her softly and slowly. "For letting me listen to your heart."

**Come on. You know you want to say it. AWWWWWW! Wow. I just realized I used the word kiss, a whole lot. Anyway…**

**Do you want me to write more: Nalex, Smitchie, Jallie, or all of the above?**

**More or Less T-rated stuff? (I am not going all the way to M-rated stuff, so don't ask.)**

**Do you like Alex's new nickname? (Sexy Lexi)**

**Anything you want to see in the next chapters?**

**Read & review please!**


End file.
